Phase
by Katanes Dreamer
Summary: Harry goes through a phase. This involves snogging a lot of people. Slashy with many pairings, including HD. I put this under R, just to be safe. R as in Really plotless, pointless drivel. You've been warned.


FIRST WARNING: **Slash**, H/D and other m/m. Slightly **non-con.**  
  
SECOND WARNING: No plot whatsoever. Seriously, guys. This is **plot-less**, and yes, **pointless** too.  
  
Summary: Harry goes through a "_phase_".

* * *

(Phase: A temporary manner, attitude, or pattern of behavior.)

* * *

On the second day of the new year at school, Colin Creevey takes a picture of him.  
  
The flash was so bright that Harry saw stars and has to blink a few times.  
  
"All right, Harry?"  
  
"Colin. Um."  
  
Harry didn't know exactly what came over him then.  
  
Some part of him was still dimly aware that Ron and Hermione were standing only a few steps ahead, arguing about Crookshanks.  
  
A small group of Hufflepuffs second years were walking past.  
  
But he was looking at Colin then, who had grown a few inches since last year.  
  
His eyes were bright and excited, and his cheeks were pink. He was panting, and a little out of breath from running to catch up to Harry.  
  
He was speaking too, Harry remembered.  
  
Pink lips were forming words that Harry couldn't hear. In the background, Hermione and Ron's bickering were also fading rapidly.  
  
It was as if someone was turning the volume down on a stereo and shining a spotlight right over Colin at the same time.  
  
Before he knew it, Harry felt himself moving forward.  
  
And he planted a kiss full on Colin's lips.  
  
It was only for a few seconds, he had mused in detention afterwards.  
  
Two hours of polishing brass in the trophy room and he still didn't know why he had kissed Colin Creevey.

* * *

On the fourth day of school, during practise, he was distractedly turning loops on his broomstick when he should've been looking for the Snitch.  
  
Angelina yelled at him from her position.  
  
He stops doing his loops and a Bludger almost knocks him off.  
  
When practise ended, Angelina must have still been angry because she held him back and yelled at him a while more.  
  
Harry could see the rest of the team retreating back to the locker rooms.  
  
He had looked at Angelina, whose pretty black eyes were flashing dangerously at him. She seemed to be saying something.  
  
Harry remembered then that Fred had taken her to the Yule Ball.  
  
He wondered if they had kissed.  
  
He wondered what it was like to kiss Angelina.  
  
Two seconds later, he was finding it out for himself.  
  
"It serves you right." says Hermione afterwards, as she presses an ice pack to his rapidly blackening eye.  
  
"Angelina's got a mean right hook," he says softly and smiles to himself.  
  
And he still didn't know why he had done it.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, he had collectively kissed Ron, Justin, Hannah Abbott, Kevin Whitby, Luna, Padma, Firenze, Su Li, Dean, Theodore Nott, Graham Pritchard, Emma Dobbs and Eloise Midgen.  
  
He had also been slapped four times, got kneed in the groin once, punched three times in the jaw and once in the gut.  
  
Oh yeah, and almost trampled to death by flying hooves.  
  
He looks but doesn't listen to Dumbledore.

The headmaster is giving him a lecture, but Harry knows he's not in any trouble. The twinkle in the wizard's eyes told him that he was more amused than anything else.  
  
As he leaves Dumbledore's office with a sweet in his mouth, Harry thinks there has to be a rational explanation for his behaviour the past week.  
  
One simply does not go around unexpectedly snogging random people at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione tells him now that it's hormones, and promptly loans out a thick tome from the library.  
  
He finds it lying on his bed when he gets back from detention that night.  
  
"Your Emerging Sexuality – Understanding Where You Came From, How Your Body Changes, and What Sex Is All About"  
  
He had taken one look at the cover and promptly shoved it under his bed.  
  
But Harry had to hand it to her for keeping a level head.  
  
At least she wasn't giving him thumps on his back and congratulating him constantly. Nor did he ever catch her looking at him in sheer terror at times.  
  
(He had Ron for that, he thought, and grinned.)  
  
All around the school, he was gaining a reputation of sorts. Whether it was good or bad, he couldn't be sure.  
  
But everywhere he went, he got sly looks and smiles from people he didn't even know.  
  
Colin was more obsessed with him than ever, and dogged his footsteps at every opportunity. He's tearful when he hears that Harry's snogged yet another student, but remains enamoured by Harry irregardless.  
  
Harry, who is now constantly finding love notes in his book bag.  
  
Some were sweet and sentimental, while others were positively filthy. There were a pile of them now that he kept in a shoebox.  
  
He thinks he might have to get a bigger box soon.  
  
And nowadays Ginny always seems to have a hopeful look in her face whenever he happens to look in her general direction.  
  
Harry finds himself avoiding her more and more.  
  
He doesn't know why either.  
  
In Potions, Professor Snape was getting very creative at finding new jibes and sarcastic remarks to be made about his newly-found reputation as a serial snogger.  
  
Oddly, Harry doesn't mind Snape's remarks. He only feels amused at how his behaviour is baffling everyone .  
  
It's amazing how people react from a simple kiss, he thinks.  
  
That afternoon he went to the library and returns Hermione's tome.

* * *

On the first week of the second month, Harry suddenly realised that he hasn't kissed anyone for over a week.  
  
It surprises him because he doesn't remember thinking that he should stop.  
  
It just happened.  
  
He thinks it could be because lately it doesn't seem all that amusing anymore to ambush someone after class and snog him/her in the corridors.  
  
People were hardly batting an eye now.  
  
So what was the point?  
  
Ron checks his king and Harry's lost another game.  
  
"Go again?" he asks, and resets the board without seeing Harry's nod.  
  
Hermione is curled up in an armchair next to Ron, and occasionally looks up from her book to check the board.  
  
"So you've gotten over it then?" she says casually, and turns a page.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You haven't kissed anyone for eight days now."  
  
Ron head snaps up to look at him, and then back at Hermione.  
  
Harry knows that all-too-familiar look of terror must be on Ron's handsome face without even looking. He holds back a smirk.  
  
"So you've noticed as well." Harry says evenly and moves his pawn.  
  
"Yes. Care to tell us why?" she says lightly.  
  
"Erm." says Ron.  
  
"The novelty's gone, I think. Even Snape's jibes are getting old." Harry sighs.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Nobody seems shocked anymore when I do it."  
  
"So that's why you did it?"  
  
"Well, not at first. . .," he hesitates, "But it was fun, you know. I wasn't living up to anyone's expectations of me. Nobody knew what to make of it." Harry says, and watches Ron's rook obliterate his knight.  
  
"Erm." Ron says.  
  
"It was fun." Harry repeats thoughtfully and studies the board.  
  
Hermione nods at this and looks at him for a moment before going back to her book.  
  
Harry feels safe in her gaze. She's never judged him, and he somehow knows that she understands him better than he does himself.  
  
The soft sound of another page turning indicated that the subject matter was closed.  
  
Five minutes later, Ron starts laughing.  
  
Harry looks at him in surprise.  
  
"You really are something, you know that, Harry?" he laughs mirthfully and shakes his head.  
  
"Ron?" Harry raises his eyebrows at Ron, who was holding his sides and shaking uncontrollably with laughter.  
  
"All this time, you know what I've been completely terrified of happening?" his mouth quirks as he looks up cheekily.  
  
Harry shares a look with Hermione.  
  
"What, Ron?" Harry asks patiently.  
  
"That you'd – that you'd go on and snog Malfoy!" he breaks out in raucous laughter at this and almost falls off his seat.  
  
Harry laughs, and so does Hermione.  
  
Later in bed, he's still thinking about what Ron said.

* * *

The next morning in double Potions, Harry is quietly chopping roots and dumping them into his simmering cauldron.  
  
"Awfully quiet nowadays isn't it, Potter?" Snape's oily voice slithers while he makes his rounds.  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir?"  
  
"I'm merely observing at how quiet it's been in the corridors lately without your lustful antics to entertain us." Snape says, over-enunciating his vowels as usual.  
  
"I hadn't realised how much you had missed it, Professor." Harry tilts his head curiously and smiles sweetly.  
  
Snape harrumphs at this, and with a swirl of robes, starts striding back to his desk in the front of the classroom.  
  
Harry puts his knife down contemplatively, and thinks there really wouldn't be a better time than right now.  
  
He smiles to himself and feels that familiar rush of adrenalin spread over his chest.

He gets off his stool and walks over to Malfoy's table.  
  
"Harry!" he hears Ron's harsh whisper behind him.  
  
Snape was now furiously marking their essays and hadn't noticed anything amiss.  
  
Not for long, Harry thinks.  
  
Malfoy was completely immersed in his task when Harry reaches his side.  
  
He looks surprised at first, but quickly angry, when Harry unceremoniously plucks the knife from his hand.  
  
"Give that back, Potter!" he sputters.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't fancy getting stabbed today."  
  
And he promptly cuts off Malfoy's reply with his lips.  
  
He knows that by now the whole class was gaping at them.  
  
Snape was shouting something or another.  
  
And before he knows it, he's pushed Malfoy to the ground and slipping him tongue.  
  
Surprised at how pliant Malfoy was being, Harry kisses him with increasing fervour.  
  
It's nice when they stay still like that, Harry thinks absently and slips a hand under Malfoy's shirt.  
  
Soon, he feels Ron jumping on his back and yanking hard at his robes in a desperate attempt to pull them apart.  
  
Harry was dimly aware of the sound of laughter and a cauldron hitting the stone floor somewhere nearby.

When he finally pulls back and opens his eyes, he sees Malfoy's almost comical flabberghasted expression, and pink, open mouth.  
  
His jaw was shiny and wet.  
  
Harry grins and feels exceedingly happy with himself.  
  
Ron lets out a muffled sob.

**The end.**

* * *

_A/N : Erm. Sorry?_


End file.
